Toothless VS Spyro
Toothless VS Spyro is a what if death battle made by me * Description *How To Train Your Dragon VS Spyros Adventure. Today two dragons are coing to fight to the death but who would win the Last Of The Night Furys or The Purple Dragon of Sony? * Interlude *You know whats awsome DRAGONS *Yeah well today we have to dragons to fight for the death *Ow like Toothless the Night Fury. *And Spyro the Purple Dragon * Toothless The Night Fury *In the Viking age there were many dragons like Gronklel, Deadly Nadder and Nightfury *And that what were talking about The Night Fury Toothless *Toothless is a night fury that has some speed on land he can run at 85 MPH. he is also fire brth in onthe outside *Wow thats fast he also has many kinds of attacks his most know attack is the plasma blast wehre he sots out a fire blast he can even breath it out like a fire breath *He also has a gret win ose record he defeted Hookfang, Red Death and a Alpha *Speaking of whitch Toothless plasma blast can kll a red death *He also has a alpha mode were he can turn blue and control other dragons this form also gives him more fire power *But while he have mayjor power he still has a few weaknesses like ha cant fly *And has lost to the death song *But other than that he one tough dragon *(Toothless roars) * Spyro The Dragon *In the land of Skylands there are may dragonlike cnyders and Spyro *That only 2 dragons *Anyways Spyro has many attacks like his fire breath and fire charge with was stolen from Pokemon *He can fire many forms of breath like fire, water, bubble, electricity, ice and wind *Jesus thats a lot of moves but to make it fair he will only use 3 of them those being fire, ice and water *His Ice breath can freze his enemies *His water ability can be used his water breath to drown his foes *Yikes *He has taken down many foes like kaos and cynders *But he does have many weaknesses like he can only glid for a few minutes *And he raly faces many drago only like 2 evey year *Overall he has many form of attacks but he lacks defence *Spyro: All fired up. * Fight *On Dragons Edge *(In Dragon Talk) *Toothless: Well are riders arnt going to be backs for a while so what should we do *Hookfang: We could fly *Toothless: Realy i cant fly remember *Hookfang: Ow yeah well um *(Portal opens up and Spyro comes though) *Spyro: Wow a new place sweet *Meatlug: Hi *(Spyro fires a fire ball at meatlug) *Meatlug:Hey what was that for *(Spyro looks and sees Toothless) *Spyro: Well Look the last night fury intresting *Toothless: What do you want *Spyro: want a fight one on one *Toothless:Well okay '' FIGHT'' *Toothless shot a plasma blast at spyro and made contact *Spyro: OW that was good my turn (Spyro shots a fire ball at toothless but it didnt do anything) *Spyro: WHAT how did that not work?! *Toothless: Dragons are fire broth *Spyro: Since when *(Spyro charges at toothless with his fire charge) *(Toothlees quickly dodge but barely and a fire a plasma blast) *Spyro: Ow would you quit it! *(Spyro fire a water blast a Toothess and it hits) *Toothless:OW how did you do fire water if you fire fire *Spyro:Easy im the magic element its easy *(Spyro fire 3 fire blast at toothless they all hit but do nothing) *Spyro: AW come on! *Spyro get an idea and fire an ice beam at the other dragon (Stormfly, Hookfanf, Meatlug, Barf and Belch) *Toothless: NO *(toothless jumps into the blast and gets frozen) *The other dragons: TOOTHLESS *Hookfang: Ha - i mean NO *Spyro: Your main weakness your friends *(Spyro walks back to the portal but then blue light come out of the ice block and it breaks open) *Toothless: It takes more than that to take me down I've been frozen before now its time to finish this! *(Spyros' eyes narrow all then glides into a mountain and the rock fall down on him) *Stormfly: Maybe you took it a bit to far Toothless *Hookfang Barf, Belch: That was ..........AWESOME * K.O *The Dragon through the dead body of spyro in the portal *The SKylanders are crying for Spyros Death * Results *That was brutal I LOVED IT *This Battle was close but Toothless Baly won this battle *Spyos fire attacks were not that great since dragons from the Dream Works httyd Univerese are immune to fire and it just pushes them back a bit *Plus Spyro Raly faces other Dragons while toothless has thought dragons since Riders of berk to httyd 2 *And since Spyro wasn't in skylands he couldn't have used Dark Spyro but it is possible that Toothless could control his to *Spyro flame just burned out *This winner is Toothless Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015